Iki no Koru
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ahora, luego de haber sido rescatada en Enies Lobby, Robin se sentía, realmente, una mugiwara. Todo iría bien con sus nakama, su nueva recompensa pero, ¿también con su antiguo apodo? "Akuma no ko". Sí, gracias a uno de sus nakama, también con su antiguo apodo.


**Iki no Koru**

Nico Robin se sentía completamente liberada como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Ya no estaba sola porque finalmente había encontrado a esos nakama de los que le había advertido Saul que se encontraban esperando por ella. Si bien era cierto que no había sido un encuentro sencillo, empezando porque tuvo que esperar unos veinte años hasta encontrarlos, en primer lugar lo hizo como su enemiga para, al final, acabar siendo aceptada en la tripulación y ahora como su nakama. No que no lo hubiera sido antes sino que ella misma no podía considerarse como tal porque tenía ese profundo temor de que, como siempre le había ocurrido, ellos también la traicionarían y abandonarían a su suerte una vez comprendieran la pesada y oscura carga que representaba. Pero no lo hicieron sino que se posicionaron junto a ella para compartir todo lo que tuviera que vivir y sufrir.

Tenía nakamas.

Incluso podía llegar a agradecerle a la Marina, o al Sekai Seifu, por la actualización de su cartel de búsqueda para así estar en total afinidad con sus nakama quienes también tuvieron sus actualizaciones, Luffy y Zoro, como sus primeros carteles, el resto de ellos. Y todo fue recibido con una amplia, y sincera, sonrisa por parte de Robin hasta que su mirada cayó a lo que había escrito bajo su nombre.

**Nico Robin. **_**"Akuma no ko".**_

"Niña demonio", era como si siempre tuviera que quedarle algo para que no se olvidase de su duro y trágico pasado, esa vida de enormes penurias y dolor cargado de pérdidas y lamentos.

_ Ohara tachi no akuma…_

No es que Robin hubiera decidido mantener las distancias con sus nakama sino que el tamaño del Sunny, en comparación con el del Merry, ayudaba a poder tener cierta privacidad para esta clase de momentos circunspectos. A pesar de ello tampoco es que fuera algo de doble sentido pues había muy pocas cosas que pudieran escapar del conocimiento de Robin. Tanto usando sus habilidades de la hana hana no mi como por simple atención.

―No es que solamente me pongan 50 berries de recompensa sino que me digan que soy la mascota y que se me conozca como _"Wataame Daisuki"_― se lamentaba Chopper.

―¿Y te quejas por esa nimiedad?― protestó un molesto Sanji―. Esos kuso marines han puesto un maldito garabato en lugar de mi fotografía.

―¡_"Wataame Daisuki"_!― repitió Chopper.

―¡Un garabato de mierda!― se quejaba Sanji.

De todos, como no podía ser de otra manera, Luffy era el que mejor se lo estaba pasando tanto porque no le daba mucha importancia al asunto de las recompensas, aunque le gustaba el que le hubieran subido el precio de su cabeza, como porque se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de sus nakama.

―¡Shishishishishi! Ahora todos tenemos un cartel con precio por nuestras cabezas.

―¡NO ES COSA DE RISA!― se quejaron sus dos nakama molestos con la ligereza con la que Luffy se tomaba sus problemas.

―Pero si incluso Nami ya no le da ninguna importancia.

Eso era porque: 1. Su apodo, _"Dorobou Neko"_, le gustaba y veía muy apropiado para ella. 2. La fotografía de su cartel le hacía justicia a su belleza. En verdad no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

―Pero si son carteles oficiales esos bakayarou de la Marina tendrían que esforzarse más para no cometer errores. ¡Y PONER UN KUSO DIBUJO EN LUGAR DE MI FOTOGRAFÍA ES UN ERROR MUY GRAVE!

―¡Y a mí, aunque me guste el algodón de azúcar, no quiero que se me conozca por ello porque soy un kaizoku y no una mascota!― Chopper se unió a la protesta de Sanji―. Oi, Zoro, ¿por qué no te quejas tú también?

Zoro, que estaba descansando sentado contra el mástil, abrió su ojo derecho para dedicarle una mirada de confusión a Chopper.

―¿De qué tendría que quejarme yo?

Chopper se adelantó antes de que Sanji empezase una lista que solamente serviría para iniciar una discusión entre los dos mugiwara.

―En tu cartel te llaman _"Kaizoku gari no Zoro"_ pero si tú eres un kaizoku deberían quitar lo de _"gari"_ y dejar solamente lo de kaizoku, ¿no?

Zoro simplemente soltó un suspiro y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

―Me da igual porque yo nunca me hice llamar de esa manera.

―Pero es como todos te conocían, ¿no es así?― quiso saber Chopper buscando la ayuda de sus nakama.

―Bueno, es cierto que al marimo se le conocía de esa manera― dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo―, pero si esos marines supieran hacer bien su trabajo se lo habrían cambiado por _"marimo"_ hace mucho tiempo.

―Pues yo le conocí según lo que me había dicho Coby y lo describía como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Un demonio con cuerpo humano. Shishishishishi…

Solamente Luffy podría encontrar algo así divertido.

―¡No tiene gracia!― se quejaron sus nakama.

―¿Tampoco te importaba que te conocieran de esa forma?― le preguntó Chopper.

Ahora se desperezó por completo y abrió los dos ojos, aunque su mirada iba más allá de Chopper hasta alcanzar a una figura apartada que parecía no estar prestándoles atención pero que resultaba todo lo contrario pues no perdía ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

―Nunca me ha importado lo que se diga de mí pues nunca he hecho nada de lo que tuviera que lamentarme después― la seriedad con la que hablaba les recordó su momento en la Galley-la con todo el asunto de la vuelta de Usopp o cuando habían perdido a Chopper en la Davy Fight Back―. Siempre haré lo que tenga que hacer y no me importa si por ello me llaman oni, akuma o lo que les apetezca en ese momento.

Robin, quien se encontraba abrazada a sí misma, se acercó a la barandilla de babor del Sunny apoyándose para admirar las vistas del inmenso mar. Casi sin ser consciente del gesto, volvió su rostro en dirección a Zoro… ¡y sonrió agradecida! Si bien era alguien que no hablaba mucho, cuando lo hacía siempre resultaba de gran importancia. Y las pocas veces que le habló a Robin siempre resultaron unas palabras que la calaban bien hondo como si supiera cómo debía hablar con ella y lo que tenía que escuchar en esos momentos.

Vivir sin lamentaciones. Palabra de nakama, palabra de _oni_.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
